


Sniffles and Citron Oolong

by AlvaDomer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Colds, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serious colds call for some serious tea time.</p><p>~</p><p>Also a personal update in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles and Citron Oolong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurenai_Tenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Tenka/gifts).



> So this was originally written to prove a motherfucker wrong about my ability to write fluff. 
> 
> But now I wanted to post this so I could also get a message out about another hiatus. Things are starting to go to hell again with my grandpa. He fell, and the hospital sent him home with hospice paperwork. So the last thing on my mind is writing. 
> 
> I hope this little bit of fluff can suffice for now. I'm sorry I'm leaving again already after it feels like I just came back.

         It was a perfectly miserable day. Dark grey skies, howling winds, and torrents of rain. Several birds taking shelter by the living room window suddenly took flight in fear, as the whole building was shaken by an obnoxiously loud dad sneeze.

 

          “That's what you get for wanting to fuck while I'm sick,” Levi snorted from beneath his twenty-seven blankets. “Damn germs,” he added beneath his breath. He was a pitiful sight, more pillows than person as he lay swaddled on the couch. His eyes watered constantly and he couldn't remember seeing so many empty tissues boxes at once.

 

           But Erwin was worse. His bright red nose put Rudolph to shame, and his voice was altered pathetically by the ridiculous amount of congestion in his...everything, really. The amount of mucus flowing freely from his nostrils truly couldn't manage to be any more repulsive, no matter of often he reached for the next tissue. Hair mussed and skin faded to a sickly pallor, Levi had never seen his boyfriend look so unsexy in his life. In all honesty, it was entrancing in its own right.

 

           “Aww, but your germs are my favorite,” Erwin teased, and Levi's face contorted in disgust.

 

           “I never should've listened to you,” he hissed, and Erwin gave him the grin that always got him anything. Unfortunately, that was his only feature that remained unchanged by this godforsaken beast of a cold.

 

           “Will a cup of tea make you feel better?” Erwin crooned, only half-mocking. The other half, the one full of concern and dedication, was just as sickening. Levi couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever get completely used to someone being genuinely invested in his needs.

 

           All these gross feelings made him want to spit back a retort, but then he paused to consider. Some chamomile actually sounded fantastic at the moment. “I guess,” Levi admitted begrudgingly, “but you don't have to baby me.”

 

           “Are you sure? I _live_ to baby you,” Erwin replied with a grandiose sweep of his arm. “My one and only purpose is to fulfill your every whim.”

 

           “Once I have that tea, I'm dumping it right back on you.”

 

           “Mmhmm, love you too.”

 

           Erwin heaved himself out of his chair, clinging to the sleeves of his snuggie as he waddled over to the kitchenette of their apartment.

 

           Levi watched in mild amusement as the man fumbled around; sniffling and sneezing as he dug for their favorite mugs. That amusement slowly gave way to a rising sense of horror as he saw Erwin move past the kettle, completely ignored.

 

             _No_.

 

            He didn't want to believe it, but now Erwin was filling the cups with water, humming obliviously to the great sin he was committing. He couldn't _really_ be…

 

            Nope, there it was. He was clearly headed for the motherfucking microwave.

 

            “What the hell do you think you're doing, you heathen,” Levi growled from the couch.

 

            Erwin looked over his shoulder in confusion. “Making...tea?” he asked hesitantly, staring blankly. He actually had no idea he was committing a goddamn crime.

 

            “You have to use a kettle! Come on Erwin, you can't boil water in the fucking micro.” Levi felt like he was scolding a child.

 

            “But...I don't have to boil it. I just need to warm up the water a bit.” Levi was getting ready to call nine-one-one because he was about to have a fucking heart attack. He wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared for this kind of betrayal from the man he wanted to one day call his husband.

 

           “No, no. I'm putting an end to this before you waste some perfectly good tea leaves,” Levi announced, and began squirming to unravel his fuzzy cocoon.

 

           He somehow fought his way onto his feet, shuffling over to Erwin. The blankets trailed after him like the train of a royal cape; which was convenient, considering he was such a drama queen.

 

           “I can't believe no one's ever taught you had to make a proper cup of tea,” he continued to complain as Erwin watched on, an amused smirk plastered on his face. “We have a kettle for a fucking reason. It's not _actually_  for making ramen, you know. Tea kettle, Erwin. _Tea_ kettle.” Lighting the stove, Levi kept right on going. “If the microwave was for making chamomile, it'd be called a fucking teacrowave or something.”

 

            “I had no idea you felt so strongly about this,” Erwin snickered, clearly choking on the laugh he was struggling to hold back.

 

            “You bet your ass I do,” Levi shot back indignantly, and began his guard over the kettle. He didn't trust Erwin to handle it once it started whistling. How Erwin would fuck it up, he wasn't sure, but he knew the man would find a way. Waving a hand from within his blankets, Levi shooed him away. “Go, go sit back down. I don't want your snot all over my clean counters.”

 

            Erwin smiled that stupid, lovely smile again, and quietly obliged.

 

            Once the kettle finished shrieking and Levi had made sure the tea leaves got the proper respect they deserved, he delivered Erwin's mug.

 

           “Not going to scald me?” Erwin asked as he took the cup.

 

           “If I leave you alone long enough, you'll do it for me, old man,” Levi replied, nestling in beside him. Erwin leaned over and planted a kiss on Levi's feverish forehead, and Levi couldn't help but nudge closer to his warmth.

 

           And then they sat in a sniffling, sneeze-filled silence, enjoying the tea, the rain, and each other.


End file.
